V1.0.0.124
|Related = 1.0.0.124 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.123 |Next = V1.0.0.125 }} New Skins in Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Monday, August 29. * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Monday, September 6. * In addition, the following skin was released in the patch files but wasn't available until September 14, when it was given as a reward for being in the top 3% of the ranked ladder in any of the three ranked categories at the end of Season One: * PVP.net Store * Added a "purchases tab" that contains a history of all your purchases. * Champions tab redesigned to feature their full splash arts. * Home page layout graphics updated. * Home page now features a progress indicator for content being loaded. * Filtering and search redesigned to be more visually appealing and compact. * Made several fixes and tweaks to padding/alignments/font issues throughout the store. PVP.net v1.42.34 * New home page design: ** Now displays YouTube videos (Champion spotlights, Community showcases, etc.). These videos can be expanded to full screen. ** Top news articles from the official page are displayed in the lower left. ** Featured and sale items from the store are now displayed in the top right. ** Redesigned the banner scroller to make it smoother. * New art and layout for the End of Game screen. * Improved messages for game invites to include game type. * Updated the design for map and game selection. ** Summoner's Rift Autumn map is now directly selectable from the custom game screen. League of Legends v1.0.0.124 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Talon's auto-attacks deal additional damage to a target that is under the influence of any crowd control effect. * (Q) ** Talon viciously stabs his enemy, dealing heavy physical damage and causing them to leave a blood trail that Talon can use to track them. * (W) * Talon fans out three blades in front of him that quickly return to him, dealing damage and slowing any target hit in either direction. * (E) Talon leaps behind his target and silences them for a short duration, amplifying the damage of any of his follow up attacks and abilities. * (Ultimate) ** Talon enters stealth for a short duration, gaining a movement speed boost and sending blades that deal damage to all enemies in their path flying in every direction. Once the blades reach a certain distance, they pause and form a circle. When Talon reappears from stealth, the blades return to him, once again dealing damage to any opponent they pass through. ; * ** Physical and magic damage reduction reduced to 50/60/70% from 75% at all ranks. ** Duration changed to 7 seconds at all ranks from 6/7/8. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 20/45/70/95/120 from 35/60/85/110/135. * ** Base damage reduced to 60/95/130/165/200 from 75/110/135/180/215. ** Now breaks spell shields. ; * Stats ** Attack damage per level increased to 2.8 from 2.5. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.5% from 2.0%. * ** Damage scales from 1.0 per bonus attack damage addition to having a 1.0 ability power ratio. ** Damage amplification increased to 6/7/8/9/10% from 5% at all ranks. ; * ** Will now only automatically attempt to attack champions rather than all enemies. ; * General ** Fixed several tooltip errors. * ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 60/75/90/105/120. * ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Will now be affected by cooldown reduction. * ** Mana cost increased to 60/80/100/120/140 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Base heal changed to 50/85/120/155/190 from 60/90/120/150/180. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 1.25. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.2. * ** Now grants 10/15/20 armor and magic resistance instead of 10% dodge. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 70/115/160/205/250 from 70/120/170/220/270. * ** Shield strength ability power ratio reduced to 0.4 from 0.6. * ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing extra damage at ranks 2 and 3. ; * Reduced the lockout time while casting Sona's songs to make them more responsive. * ** Base heal reduced to 25/50/75/100/125 from 35/70/105/140/175. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.25 from 0.35. ** Now grants her passive aura bonus to her heal target and herself again as an extra bonus for 3 seconds. * Fixed a bug where and caused her to deal 20% reduced damage. ; * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Base health increased to 375 from 359. ** Health per level increased to 71 from 67. * ** Base damage reduced to 60/85/110/135/160 from 60/90/120/150/180. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.25. ** Magic reduction per stack increased to 8/9/10/11/12 from 8 at all ranks. ** Maximum stacks reduced to 10 from 20. ** Cooldown reduced to 2.5 seconds from 3. ** Mana cost reduced to 35/40/45/50/55 from 40/50/60/70/80. ** Range increased to 530 from 500. * ** Base heal increased to 70/140/210/280/350 from 60/120/180/240/300. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.45 from 0.9. ** Armor buff increased to 25/50/75/100/125 from 20/35/50/65/80. ** Armor buff duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Cooldown increased to 20 seconds from 10. ** Cast range increased to 750 from 650. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.6. ** Silence duration changed to 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds from 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 15. ** No longer grants double mana when cast on herself. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 1.3. ** Mana cost reduced to 100/175/250 from 200/275/350. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.613. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 1.1. ** Cooldown increased to 20/19/18/17/16 seconds from 16/15/14/13/12 seconds. ** Cooldown reduction on autoattacks is now 3 seconds if attacking champions and 1 second if attacking non-champion instead of being 2 seconds regardless of target. ; * ** Health restore to 10/12/14/16/18% of damage dealt from 12/14/16/18/20%. ** Mana restore reduced to 5/6/7/8/9% of damage dealt from 9/10.5/12/13.5/15%. * ** Fixed a bug where the activation damage was counting as single target spell damage for spell vamp or . ; * ** Knock up duration slightly reduced. * ** Slow duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 1.75. General * User interface improvements: ** New scoreboard. ** Removed upper left redundant info about your own champion. ** Floating text is now prioritized to show important events such as being stunned or silenced much more quickly. ** Kills are now displayed as "Kill Callouts" along the right hand side of the screen and show assists. * Added a new ping functionality: You can now ping to signal your teammates to fall back. * You are now able to mute players from the scoreboard. * Improved prioritization for selection of units around towers. * Made improvements to loadtimes and frame rates for Summoner's Rift, Twisted Treeline, and Tutorials. * Toggle spells no longer cancel channeling when turned off. * Made improvements to camera panning to make it smoother. * Made improvements to how Fog of War interacts with the environment to enhance the visual display, this does not affect the gameplay aspect of Fog of War. * Fixed a bug where Champions could be pulled across the map while teleporting. * Fixed several issues where character animations would sometimes freeze. * Fixed several bugs associated with reconnecting to a game. * Fixed several bugs associated with load time crashes. * Fixed a rare bug that caused in-game crashes. Undocumented changes * now does up to 300% additional damage based on champions missing hp up from 200% * skin price reduced to 520 from 975 Patch Preview video de:V1.0.0.124 zh:V1.0.0.124 Category:Patch notes